


隔壁新来的单身爸爸和他的小男孩

by Pumpkin_pie



Series: 原创脑洞合集 [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 两个人的3P, 人外, 借用克苏鲁设定, 攻大部分时间是儿童形态, 触手
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: 借用克苏鲁部分设定，除了是名字一样的大章鱼，剩下基本上没有关系。攻大部分时间是儿童，doi也是儿童形态，但不会以儿童的身体操OvO
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: 原创脑洞合集 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763530





	1. 基本设定

小男孩是章鱼精、触手怪，爸爸是他的猎物、奴隶、仆人、交配对象

爸爸25-30，爸爸姓沈，因为被前男友劈腿还骗走了所有的钱心灰意冷在月圆之夜准备跳海，结果被触手怪救了，准确来说是当作祭祀品捕获了，在爸爸的脖子上扎了一下，留下了一个螺旋形纹身就放他上岸了，过了几天化作了7、8岁的小男孩去找爸爸

章鱼精喜欢吃各种海鲜，但是对淡水产品没有太大兴趣，他说淡水产品没有味道，喜欢吃生的食物，但是熟的食物也会吃，讨厌吃青菜，喜欢吃肉类，尤其喜欢吃炸鸡

男孩叫查尔修（Chulthu），是克苏鲁（Cthulhu）的变体，上牙膛靠近喉咙的部分有一排牙齿，触手断掉就会分裂成另一个自己，可以搞3P，儿童形态时只搞触手play，成年形态可以搞肉体（？）

男孩是西瓜头?（脑花子君，我查了好久都不知道这发型叫什么Orz）捋过刘海变成背头


	2. 没有椅背的转椅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两个人如何搞3P

是大章鱼的专属吧台椅，但是邻居来了坐在了上面，晚上大章鱼回来后闻到了别人的味道，分裂出一只触手拟态成邻居的样子看着男人被玩，正面搞完可以转过去进入他，男人面对着邻居被搞，即使知道不是邻居本人却也非常羞耻，再次被转过来时用力抱住大章鱼不想再转过去了，大章鱼很开心，对他说你要知道我是很有领地意识的，男人一边哭一边说知道了（其实大章鱼是觉得男人背着他让别人进了家很生气，他的猎物被别人盯上了，男人以为是邻居坐了大章鱼的位置他不开心）过了一会儿男人身后的人抱住了男人，他颤抖了一下，以为还是邻居，这时候大章鱼把他转过去发现触手又变成了成年的大章鱼形态，然后幼年体和成年体就一起来了一次3P，两个人的3P太香了🤤


	3. 调教

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 触手play

“你最好听我的话，不然我出去告诉别人你虐待儿童，还是个恋童癖。”此时的查尔修坐在那张他专属的吧台椅上，翘着二郎腿抱着手臂，如同居高临下的国王，嘴角的戏谑又像是捕食者对猎物的嘲讽。

男人在地上趴着，衬衫已经惨不忍睹，下摆早被从裤子中拽出，几个扣子被扯飞到了一旁，触手从其中的缝隙钻入去吸裹乳头，强力的吸盘在后背与腰腹也留下了痕迹和粘液。此时的他嘴里被强行插入了交配腕足，深到了喉咙内部的触手呛得他起了咽反射，眼中泛出生理性泪水，可触手只是更加粗暴的抽插着他的口腔。双手被强有力的触手束缚着，男人没有办法反抗，查尔修提出的威胁足够令人恐惧，他不想坐牢，不想社会性死亡。无奈，男人闭上了眼点了点头。

查尔修满意的笑了，他的祭品会被一步步的调教完美。


End file.
